Bloonbusters Saga + Portal RPG: Random Jam/Mission 1-1-2
Bloon Wars: The Portals Awaken ''PICK YOUR LAYOUT! 2 'TSRITW, 2 '''BATTLE, and 2 YOKAI! Renegrenade.PNG|'Renegrenade' MUTANT DOGE.PNG|'"Dog"' Peashooter 2.png|'Peashooter' HD Sunflower.png|'Sunflower'! CMtriggered.png|'Cookie Masterson'! Cuatro+.png|'Cuatro (BS)' The Adventure ''WAVE 1 OUT OF 6 6FB61F51-11A9-45E7-BADC-40B82144F1EA.png|''Let's have some fun, here comes '''Wave 1'!'' Renegrenade.PNG|Sommes-nous prêts? Wave contents.png Gray Blob.png|One Blob FITE!.png Cuatro+.png|I go first... (uses Ghostly Zappies on Blob) Gray Blob.png|It dies. Not big surprise. Ambushmouth.PNG|'AMBUSHMOUTH' INTRO! THREE Ambushmouths suddenly jump out from the ground after the Blob was defeated! MUTANT DOGE.PNG|(snot shots ambushmouth #2) (Ambushmouth #2 HP: 8/15) Renegrenade.PNG|(uses Bombe-le! on Ambushmouth #2, killing it) Ambushmouth.PNG|(Ambushmouth #1 chomps Peashooter for 5''' damage) Ambushmouth.PNG|('''Ambushmouth #3 chomps Renegrenade for 5''' damage) Renegrenade.PNG|HP: 5/10 Peashooter 2.png|('''Pea shoots Ambushmouth #1) HD Sunflower.png|(Sun fires Ambushmouth #1) Ambushmouth.PNG|(Ambushmouth a has 7/15 HP now) Cuatro+.png|(creates a ghostly heat wave) Ambushmouth.PNG|'Ambushmouth #1' dead! Ambushmouth #3 took 15 damage! Dead! Wave complete!.png ''WAVE 2 OUT OF 6 32A2807E-B7AA-40BC-AC48-725FFB30B3FC.png|''Here comes '''Wave 2', it’ll make you feel brand new!'' Wave contents.png|Uh, these are the wave contents! Green stuff! Cra-Crasher.PNG|'Cra-Crasher' Intro! It, uh, grows from a seed, GRR's at you, and tackles a wall! Slime.PNG|'Slime' Intro! The Slime hops on the Cra-Crasher and bounces off of... Squareblob.png|A Squareblob! Squareblob intro! They sound like a game console! FITE!.png Cuatro+.png|(uses Electrofired on Cra-Crasher) CMtriggered.png|(uses Fortune Cookie on Squareblob) Squareblob.png|It died somehow. Cra-Crasher.PNG|(it also dies... somehow.) MUTANT DOGE.PNG|(razor mace head) (did 10 damage) Renegrenade.PNG|(shoots Cookie Masterson at the Slime and the Slime dies) Wave complete!.png ''WAVE 3 OUT OF 6 62593C77-FCCE-4701-9FE5-F4C967761749.jpeg|''Dance with me, disco '''three'!'' Wave contents.png Grobgrobber.PNG|One Grobgrobber Gray Blob.png|Two Blobs Slime.PNG|Two Slimes Cra-Crasher.PNG|One Cra-Crasher FITE!.png Cuatro+.png|(creates a ghostly heat wave) Gray Blob.png|(it killed the Blobs) Cra-Crasher.PNG|(and) Slime.PNG|(all the other enemies) Grobgrobber.PNG|(except for the Grobgrobbers) Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses Nocturnal Admissions which kills the Grobgrobbers) CM.png|Any Ambushmouths around? METALL ARMY!.png|(disguised as a bush) I think we're going to have to release the dooming ones. Wave complete!.png ''WAVE 4 OUT OF 6 3C25109E-C252-4E8A-9684-76C1CA117890.jpeg|''You’re my '''wave four' forevermore I love youuuuuuuuuu my wave four.'' Wave contents.png Cra-Crasher.PNG|3 Cra-Crashers Sunshot.PNG|'Sunshot '''intro! It shoots a ''photon light! (One Sunshot) FITE!.png Cuatro+.png|(uses Electrofired on Sunshot) Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses Nocturnal Admissions on the Cra-Crashers) Peashooter 2.png|Seems like the Crossover blindly made the enemy and make it look like it was drawn by the creator of Shape World EvilCM.png|''DON’T INSULT THE CREATOR.'' OH WHAT IS THIS FACE.PNG|And you, TSRITW! I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED WITH GRAMMAR POLICE OFFICERS!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 OH WHAT IS THIS FACE.PNG|Really, do you have to be SUCH a grammar police officer?! BTW, this is Mr. Yokai!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 CMtriggered.png|Anyway, we attacked some enemies!!!! DAW CYURE!!.PNG|I'm not going to waste my time figuring out the damage of the moves. Seriously, I'm just not going to.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 CM.png|Okay, just to make it clear: CAMERA.png|''(flashback)'' Cuatro+.png|(uses Electrofired at Sunshot) Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses Nocturnal Admissions at the Cra-Crashers) CAMERA.png|''(flashback end)'' BLURRY INTENSE FUNNY MOMENT WHICH SHOULD BE PAUSED.PNG|'I SAID DAMAGE OF MOVES, NOT WHAT HAPPENED.'|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 1B9B810E-4FDC-4860-A08E-AA0282FE0D7E.jpeg|Okay, so Cookie’s Nocturnal Admissions does medium damage to all enemies. That means 25 damage to all Cra-Crashers. E294BDC1-BB2D-4081-915A-3A7CA178467B.jpeg|'Cuatro'’s Ghostly Zappies is a REALLY strong attack, so... 33. Wave complete!.png|Because I'm too lazy to calculate and it sounds like a win. ''WAVE 5 OUT OF 6 D808CB15-31BC-4583-92A0-B3E30A36C471.jpeg|Wave 5!'' HD Sunflower.png|Great... after murdering a sunflower. What could possibly be next? Peashooter 2.png|Ahem, a Badly drawn sunflower. HD Sunflower.png|Can you shut up for a moment? -_- Wave contents.png They look innocent, but they arent.PNG|Two Lidelles FITE!.png Cuatro+.png|(uses Electrofired on the first Lidelle) CM.png|(uses Ventriloquism on the other Lidelle) They look innocent, but they arent.PNG|(Again, I'll take that as they died, so here comes SIX''' Blobs'!) Gray Blob.png|Blah! Blah! Blah! 1B9B810E-4FDC-4860-A08E-AA0282FE0D7E.jpeg|Wha-? 638DB506-B27C-406A-91BB-39818DA30FBE.png|"Uncovered Truth (upon death, release three '''Blobs') (Basic)" E294BDC1-BB2D-4081-915A-3A7CA178467B.jpeg|Well, I guess we can... Cuatro+.png|(creates a ghostly heat wave) Gray Blob.png|(all Blobs burn) Wave complete!.png ''WAVE 6 OUT OF 6 8D5E587D-DB3E-4101-96E2-41E9816A6C18.jpeg|''This is new here. ('SIX'!) This thing is huge! '''SIX'!'' A2CE8B41-300B-4ADD-94B5-FA1143E51E30.jpeg|'LAST WAVE' Wave contents.png Thrill Twins.png|'Thrill Twins'! BOSS! Cuatro+.png|(electrofires the Thrill Twins) Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses Nocturnal Admissions) OH WHAT IS THIS FACE.PNG|Which Thrill Twin...?|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 1B9B810E-4FDC-4860-A08E-AA0282FE0D7E.jpeg|Both. Thrill Twins.png|Did nothing kiddo. CMtriggered.png|WHAT THE FUDGE, MAN!? Reset!.png OH WHAT IS THIS FACE.PNG|You aren't allowed to restart waves.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Cuatro+.png|Dang it. Cuatro+.png|Whatcha gonna do, MrYokai? CM.png|Man of few words, huh? CM.png|Welp. (uses Fortune Cookie attack) (lobbed BTW) Cuatro+.png|WAIT! (creates a rage inferno) (not energy BTW) Thrill Twins.png|Let’s assume that whichever one Cuatro aimed for is dead. Thrill Twins.png|(No.) (#1: 30/50) (Total: 80/100) CM.png|I threw a bunch of Fortune Cookies at them! 1B9B810E-4FDC-4860-A08E-AA0282FE0D7E.jpeg|That should do tons of damage. Cuatro+.png|(uses Ghostly Heat Wave, like, 5 times) Thrill Twins.png|They both died. B.I.H. OH WHAT IS THIS FACE.PNG|You're not allowed to cheat.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 OH WHAT IS THIS FACE.PNG|You just accordingly repeated Ghostly Heat Wave 5 times and made Cookie Masterson throw tons of fortune cookies which counts as cheating. I really wish people would stop being so OP.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 1B9B810E-4FDC-4860-A08E-AA0282FE0D7E.jpeg|Okay, so what’re you gonna do? Cuatro+.png|Well, since you care less than my RA counterpart's grandson... (uses The Wrath of Cuatro on Cookie) CM.png|(uses Fortune Cookie attack) Herebedragons.png|Is it my turn to appear yet? E294BDC1-BB2D-4081-915A-3A7CA178467B.jpeg|Uhh, uhh... guys, just, seriously, stay there. We’re still waiting for MrYokai’s response. 4th wall.png|''Allway ethay ingkay’s orseshay andway allway ethay ingkay’s enmay, ouldn’tcay utpay ethay ourthfay allway ackbay ogethertay againway.'' Category:BS&PRPG:RJ! Category:Missions